


Febuwhump 20: Mental disorder

by orphan_account



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, peter parker gives him one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony suffers from PTSD and Peter helps him
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904
Kudos: 54





	Febuwhump 20: Mental disorder

  
“Fr-Fri get P-Peter here, please,” Tony gasped, clawing at his chest.

  
He had just awoken from yet another nightmare, this time though it wasn’t about flying into a black hole, it was about Peter. He watched in his dream as Peter bled out calling for his help. Tony could almost imagine his panicked breathes as Peter died on the alley floor, alone. 

  
He needed to see him. To check his pulse and to give him a hug just to make sure he wasn’t dead. Peter was staying in the compound after a lab day and was luckily only a few seconds down the hall from Tony.

  
“Mr Stark?” the boy had obviously been asleep moments ago as there was a slight slur to his words. He stumbled in gracelessly, his bare feet dragging along the fluffy white carpet. He yawned loudly and peered at Tony with groggy eyes. Tony immediately felt guilty.

  
“Friday called me. What up, Mr Stark?” his tone was gentle and patient as if he didn’t care that someone had woken him up in the middle of the night. He plopped down on the end of the bed, tilting his head in slight confusion. 

  
“C'mere buddy,” Tony opened his arms and Peter launched himself into them. When he felt to fingers at his neck, checking his pulse, Peter didn’t question it, suddenly understanding. 

  
“Can you just... talk?” 

  
And so Peter did. He takes about his day, what he had for lunch, what homework he had, what he did on patrol, the upgrades and ideas he had for his suit. Tony eventually passed out, exhaustion getting to him and Peter smiled tiredly. He whispered to nobody:

  
“It okay Mr Stark. I get PTSD too.” 


End file.
